Tu t'es fait avoir
by Kalincka
Summary: "Hey, tu sais ce qui est mieux que d'être dans une chambre d'hôtel comme celle-là ?" Non, il ne savait pas. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. [JE VOUS HAIS / énième osdd que je n'assume pas, sérieux il faut que je prenne ma retraite]
Je regrette tellement tout, bon dieu pardonnez-moi qu'ai-je fait.

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le contexte : j'ai fait un pari que les ERB reviendraient en mars (YOU FOOL), et qui si aucune n'était là avant fin mars, je posterais un lemon sur les intéressés... J'AI PERDU. AHAH.

 **Disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est de moi et rien ne m'appartient (comme si j'allais vraiment dire que ce truc est de ma part, non MERCI)**

Enjoy, vous qui prenez PLAISIR à me voir poster ce genre de truc *vous pointe d'un doigt accusateur avant de se retrancher dans son bunker*

* * *

— Arrivederci !

Lloyd lança sa valise sur le lit d'une main en clamant joyeusement l'une des répliques des ERB, un sourire heureux sur le visage tandis que derrière lui, Peter refermait soigneusement la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le bagage rebondit sur les draps impeccablement repassés, avant de s'enfoncer sur le matelas pendant que son propriétaire observait la pièce dans laquelle il était entré.

— Woah, mate-moi ça ! s'exclama le plus petit en s'approchant de la terrasse qui leur donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville.

— Incroyable, souffla son ami tout aussi émerveillé en jetant un coup d'œil à Los Angeles qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres en contre-bas.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard complice, une étincelle enfantine dans leurs prunelles.

Ils avaient été nominés pour une cérémonie que Youtube organisait en l'honneur des vidéastes les plus talentueux, et avaient eu la chance d'être invités dans un prestigieux hôtel en attendant la soirée qui s'annonçait vraiment épique. Et honnêtement, le luxe les laissait sans voix ; la pièce devait faire au moins 40m², et les meubles eux-mêmes semblaient valoir beaucoup, beaucoup de dollars.

Soudainement, Peter se détourna du paysage pour se laisser tomber sur le lit dans leur chambre, face contre les draps, dans un grand soupir. Avec un léger sourire, il enserra l'oreiller dans ses bras tout en y plongeant la tête, appréciant la fraîcheur des couvertures.

— Ce matelas est divin.

— Hey, _look !_

Le plus grand tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction que son ami lui indiquait, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant la salle de bain dont la porte était grande ouverte. La baignoire, de là où il était, lui paraissait déjà grande, alors du point de vue de Lloyd, elle devait ressembler à un jacuzzi. Sa pensée se confirma lorsqu'un instant plus tard, il entendit son acolyte s'exclamer d'une voix surexcitée :

\- regarde, ça fait des bulles !

\- une nuit ici doit valoir des millions...

\- de toute façon, c'pas nous qui payons, rétorqua son ami dont la voix résonnait depuis la salle de bain.

Il n'avait pas tort. Se laissant à nouveau aller sur le matelas d'un confort inégalable, Peter se débarrassa de ses chaussures pour se blottir sur le lit, l'oreiller moelleux toujours serré dans ses bras. En fermant les yeux, il aurait été sûr de s'endormir, malgré les cliquetis des valises que Lloyd défaisait pour installer ses affaires sur le lavabo. Mais il les garda ouverts, conscient du fait que dans une 1/2h, ils devraient quitter leur chambre.

Pui, après qq minutes, alors qu'il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes malgré tou, il eut la sur-prise de sentir un poids s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le matela.

\- eh, tu c ce qui est encore mieux que d'être dans 1 chambre d'eau-telle comme celle-là ?

\- … non ? grommella-t-il dans un ½ sommeil.

\- c d'être dans une chambre d'eau-telle comme celle-là avec un lit. double.

O.O

Surpri, Peter ouvri lé zyeu, réalizan ou son nami voulé en veunir, et 1 léjèr roujeure se déclara sur sé joue. En n'échange, ce dernièr lui lanssa un regar dévergondéé ET 1 rictus ki en disé lon sur sé attent.

ct vré (#trustorydeouf) kan y réfléchissan, il ne lavé jamé fé sur 1 lit à propremnt parlé. généralemnt, ct comm 1 pulsssssion sauvaj ki lé prenè d'1 cou (de girafe), é il se jetè l'1 sur l'otr dan zune transsssse enflammée sans (the skeleton) tenire conte de leur environeman. La SEULE FOIIIIIIIS où il l'heure été arrivé de le fèr sur 1 surfasse confortabl, ct sur le canapé du studio d'enreujistreman, et encor… il avé kraké lol.

Peter se retourena sur le do(mifasolasido) sans (the skeleton) ché-la son orèillé, kil serra com une peluch contre luih, tt en répondan d'1 ton hésitan :

\- … mtn ?

\- bah nn, je dizé sa pour le funeuh, tu veu pa fer un skrabeule pluto ? mé c com tu veu hin, je veu pa te brusk- hmpf !

Piké au vife – et ossi terriblemnt tenté mdr – le + gran se relevaa d'1 cou (de girafe, ce mot va devenir drôle vous verrez) pour capturé le lèvr du + pett ki nu pa le tan de finir sa frase. Se soutenant d'un bras, il délaissa l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans la main opposée pour porter sa paume sur la nuque de celui qu'il embrassait (une phrase bien écrite dans cet OS, wow, ça a dû vous brusquer non ? promis, je le refais plus).

1 silensse d'ore plana (vrouuum) sur la pièsse, slmnt entre/coupé par lé brui du bézé ke lé 2 locatèr partagé avèk passion. Dan un élan de voluptéééé, loïde forssa piteur à se couché sur le li à nouvo en le pouss1 léjèreman, provokan un gémisseuman de la par du + grand. Sans (the skeleton) réfléchir, lé min se mire à parkourir mutuèlleman les kor tandisque lé langue se délié dan une dansssse enflamé ; pui (cc shin), oblijé de se séparé du o mank d'oxyjène, le + peti entrepri de mordr lasssssiveman lépol de son partenère qui loblija à se collé à lui d'1 pression sur le r1.

aloreuh kil sans T son à-colite (nom de dieu, ai-je vraiment écrit ça) le séré contre lui en passan les m1 dan son do, l'eau-ide entrepri de fèr lanteman des-cendres ses m1 pour att1dre la vie-rit-li-T kil savé tendu sous son proprrrrr baventre. Mé kan il fu sur le . d'atindre son but, Piteur le retourna violaman poure dominé leur échanj, le plakan sûr lé couvertur en faisan (j'ai faim) presk fusionné son bassin avek le si1. Lé coud encadran le visaj du + peti, il fondi sure sa bouche aveque un à-péti vorasse tro lgtmps retenu. Sans (the skeleton – ok j'arrête avec ça) atandre 1 otre simule-assion, Loïde j'aime-i et tanta tt de mêm d'atindre une fois de + son objectife, en vin (de noix) : son partenèr lui atrapa fure-tivement lé poinié an se reposan à KALI-fourchon sur lui.

L'heure djinn l'heure (x2) semblèr à tt les 2 de tro ; tt com lé chemis et lé ti-sheurte ki été D-jà kolé à l'heure (x3) cor par léfore. Lé vétemmnt s'écrasèr un peu + lauin sur la moket de la chambre d'autel, et au meme moman, 1 nouvau bézé langue-oureu entre-coupé de gémissmnt résona dan la pièss.

Puits, SOUDAINEMENT, Pite-heure déléssa la bouch de son con-pagnon pr se léssé glisé sur le cô-T du li. Dan (et Phil) le mêm tan, il déboutona la bragètte du djinn ki lui fésé fass avek 1 Dexter-ité étonante, tt en béssan le pantalon & le calesssssssssssssssssssson o cheviye de son partenère. Surpri, l'otre tenta de relevé la têt à fin de voir ce ke son à-colle-ite ce kil fézé, mé il ferma brutaleman lézyeu en se ranfonçççan dan le matela. A présent paralèl o traverssin du li, et lé pied é-fleurant le sol, L'eau-ide jémi en santan 1 min remon-T entr sé jamb.

Tou ossi SOUDAINEMENT que l'heure renvèrseman de posission, 1 sansassion téribleuman chal'heure-euse anvelopa son kor lorskil perssu la bouch ki venè d'anglobé son manbre. Dan un concère de jémisseuman étoufé par loréyé kil plaké sur sa bouch, le + peti se canbra subiteuman sous l'exssitassion, avan de D-cendre 1 min poure recherché la tête de celui ki lui procuré tant de plézire. Alore kil trouvé an-fin le krane de son ah-colle-it, il ne pu sanmpéché dexerssé 1 préssion dessu ; Pi-t'heure jényi mé ne ralanti pa le ritme, comançan par de l'an mou veman de vaévien aconpanié par le baçin ondulan de son partenèr. (sérieusement, vous êtes toujours là ? perso j'ai choppé une conjonctivite à force de lire des mots soulignés en rouge sans arrêt, et encore, j'ai loupé tout un passage pour m'épargner un tel supplice… _qu'ai-je fait de ma vie_ ) Pandan qq secondes, la pièss résauna de la rècepiraçion roque de loïde ki exala kaotikeman apré 1 caress particulèrman grizante :

\- jeu v...

Il se kambra violamman dan un ultime subresso, butan sans (the skeleton –AHAH) le vouloar dan (et phil) la bouch de sont part-en-ère ki ne broncha pa. Un ince temps plu tar, 1 ral séchapa de sé lèvr et en un froisseuman de couve èretur, un cor se issa odeu su de lui pour dé-peau-sé une sait-ri de bésait le lon de sa clavicul ; avek un léjé gémisse-ment, il bouja lé bra pourr sésir lé jou de son compañ̃̃on _(HOL_ _Á_ _QUÉ SI, NIÑ̃̃O)_ à demain à-vent de porté sa bouch à la sièn avek passion.

\- jtm (jsp si tu mm), chuch(TAKE ME TO CHUUUUURCH*)-eau-tas tile entr deu bésé.

seulee le sourir de lotr luie répondi.

* * *

[*Dans mon cas, j'en ai vraiment besoin.]

... Oh, je vais TELLEMENT me faire défoncer.  
"Poisson d'avril" :D


End file.
